


Ausencia de fe

by Van_Krausser



Series: Las Crónicas de Riddick: Ausencia de Fe [1]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: 8 años escribiendo este churrofic, Aereon es un amor, Al Infra Universo y más allá!, Crónicas de Riddick, Esto es un Alter Infra Universo por cierto, Hurt!Vaako, In Riddick we Trust?, M/M, Me van a demandar los Necros por esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: En un universo alterno donde habita un criminal galáctico, una secta de asesinos podría ser un mayor problema.Pero si para vencer a este mal debió surgir un mal aun más aterrador, ¿qué ocurriría si estos dos elementos de maldad se unen?





	Ausencia de fe

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien vió la serie de películas Las Crónicas de Riddick, sabrá entonces algo de la historia. Si no, te recomiendo que veas esta serie de películas y animación: Black Pitch, Las crónicas de Riddick: Dark Fury (animación), y finalmente Las crónicas de Riddick (película)
> 
> Este es el inicio de una serie que escribí cuando nos dejaron el final inconcluso en esa última película, con un Imperio de fanáticos sobrevolando el universo con un loco imparable al frente. 
> 
> Karl Urban (Eomer, en LoTR) representó a Vaako en esta cinta, al lado de Vin Diesel (Riddick).
> 
> Sitúo la escena inicial en el final de la película. Disfrútenla.

El Medio-Muerto yacía a sus pies, frente a todos. Pero esta vez no era mentira.

Esta vez había muerto por completo.  
  
El estentóreo grito proveniente de Dame Vaako en el balcón principal  pareció despertarlos a todos de ese aciago momento, arrancándolos de ese estado de choque en el que se encontraban, empezando por él, por ese guerrero que aun estaba de pié, con la enorme hacha en la mano, empuñada con fuerza, pero sin asomo de hostilidad.  
  
Vaako se adelantó dos pasos hacia él, observándolo incrédulo. Y muchos hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Riddick dejó de lamentarse. Fijó su atención en ese hombre de mirada dura y facciones angulosas, de fuerza y voluntad férreas, detenido a unos cuantos pasos.  
  
Supo entonces que estaba perdido. Había peleado con todas sus fuerzas y por poco no lo logra. Pero no era lo mismo uno contra uno, que uno contra todo el ejército de sectarios que lo rodeaba.  
  
Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Nadie se movía.  
  
Y para su mayor sorpresa, Vaako, aquel que lo había confrontado a muerte en Crematoria, el planeta-prisión, aquel que tenía por consigna matarlo, repentinamente extendió el hacha y con voz trémula alcanzó a recitar la ley sectaria mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión, arrodillándose frente a él.  
  
— _Toma... de lo que has matado.._  
  
Todos lo imitaron, cayendo de rodillas y bajando la cabeza en un gesto de total respeto, en un silencio sepulcral.  
  
De pronto, todo surgió como algo irreal para él.  
  
Acababa de perder a Kyra, a quien daba algún valor a su vida, alguna esperanza a su existencia de fugas y carreras desenfrenadas a tierras de nadie, a planetas desconocidos y hostiles para salvarse de los caza recompensas que lo acosaban sin tregua...Y a cambio de eso, de ser un condenado, de ser un hombre solitario, fugitivo de las leyes galácticas, ahora lo tenía todo.

Vaako levantó sus pupilas oscuras hacia él, aun sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Había peleado contra el Medio-Muerto, había caído no una ni dos o tres veces ante él, había soportado lo que hasta ese momento ningún guerrero Necrófero, o incluso de otros mundos y culturas, al confrontar al Señor de la Secta. Había salido victorioso en esa empresa en la que ningún hombre lo había hecho.  
  
Y le había arrebatado a él mismo esa oportunidad.  
  
Ambos se observaron. Uno con terrible desconcierto; el otro, con un gesto de temor, pero al mismo tiempo, una admiración que crecía hacia quien ahora era su nuevo líder.  
  
Riddick se levantó de la enorme silla que fungía como trono en la sala principal de la Basílica, nave nodriza de los Necróferos, acercándose al comandante, tomando el hacha que extendía como ofrenda de su lealtad y lo obligó a levantarse.  
  
—¿Qué es esto? —interrogó al hombre entre dientes.  
  
Vaako fijó su vista en él un momento. Después volteó hacia el balcón, encontrando a su esposa deshecha en llanto y rabia. Pero sólo lo hizo por unos segundos. Regresó su vista hacia Riddick y adoptó su característica seriedad.  
  
—Eres nuestro líder. Destruiste al Lord Marshal, venciste al que creíamos invencible, así que el derecho te corresponde a ti. Esta nave, la flota que la acompaña y todo cuanto hay en ella te pertenece, incluidos los mundos que el Medio-Muerto tenía bajo su dominio.  
  
Las pupilas gris-blanco del ex-fugitivo se posaron en las de Vaako, penetrantes y escrutadoras. Con voz ronca y baja, mientras se acercaba aun más a él, le hizo una pregunta extraña.  
  
—¿Todo? —ante su afirmación, volvió a hablar—. ¿Incluyéndote a ti?  
  
El comandante de los Necróferos asintió una vez más en silencio, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida, al estar frente a esos ojos gélidos, extraños aun para un ser no humano, el enorme temor de la incertidumbre.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
El mundo que habían estado a punto de destruir, ahora era reconstruido por las flotas de Necróferos.  
  
Había sido una orden severa y contundente del nuevo líder, y era totalmente comprensible.  
  
Le estaba legando ese planeta sencillo a Ziza, la hija del hombre al que le había salvado la vida varias veces, hasta ese fatídico día en que no logró hacerlo. Ahora era tiempo de pagarle a esa pequeña su falta.  
  
Era media mañana y Riddick permanecía sentado con actitud fanfarrona en la silla del Salón Principal de la Basílica, escuchando lo que su antecesor había dejado como planes y proyectos, y en momentos parecía aburrirse.  
  
Finalmente detuvo al consejero que estaba frente a él leyendo los enormes escritos, y lo echó del lugar rudamente.  
  
—¡Estoy harto de estos sistemas protocolarios!  
  
Algunos guardianes del lugar se movieron ligeramente, mostrando algo de incomodidad mientras el líder se reacomodaba en la silla, bufando con cierto enfado.  
  
—¡¡Vaako!! —El aludido se acercó al escuchar su nombre en medio de esa estruendosa voz. Aun se sentía temeroso, pero sabía ocultarlo bajo su aspecto frío e impasible—. Quiero saber otra vez de tus leyes extrañas.  
  
—Lord... el libro...  
  
—¡El maldito libro no me dice nada! -rugió con enfado mientras se levantaba. Vaako lo observaba expectante—. Aun no puedo creer lo que me dices. Es tan absurdo...

Riddick bajó los dos escalones que lo separaban de su oficial, con esos lentes oscuros que lo ocultaban de todos.  
  
—No, no lo es —la voz del comandante se escuchó tenue en comparación con la del ex-fugitivo—. Son nuestras leyes, aun más allá de la primera existencia del Medio-Muerto.  
  
Riddick se paseó en círculos junto a Vaako, caminando con pasmosa sobriedad. No llevaba ninguna armadura ni vestimenta especial, sólo el pantalón negro y la camiseta sin mangas, mostrando sus poderosos músculos sin ningún recato.  
  
Contrario a él, Vaako vestía una elaborada armadura, precisamente la que utilizaba al ser requerido al Salón Principal.  
  
Para él significaba tanto la lealtad, que incluso su aspecto debía ser de pulcritud y buen gusto para su superior. Desde que había sido adoptado en las filas de Necróferos, esa había sido su educación.  
  
—¡Bien! —Tronó Riddick, deteniéndose a un lado de él—. Comprobémoslo entonces. Tráeme a tu esposa.  
  
El comandante sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies al procesar esa orden. Volteó con mirada incrédula y suplicante, pero no dijo nada, tal vez esperando que no fuera verdad. Riddick se levantó los lentes, volteando también con él, fijando sus extrañas pupilas en las de él con crueldad.  
  
Vaako supo que no bromeaba.  
  
Bajó la cabeza ligeramente y asintió con un gesto mientras empezaba a caminar hacia los corredores que lo llevaban a los aposentos.

  
\----------------------

  
—¡¡¿Estás loco?!! —La hermosa mujer de piel oscura casi brincó hasta el techo al escuchar a su esposo—. ¡¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre aceptarlo?!!  
  
—¡Recuerda que ahora es el Lord, y que le pertenecemos!  
  
—¡¡Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente!! ¡¡Gracias a tu estupidez!! —Se acercó al enorme espejo que tenía justo en el medio de la habitación y tomó un utensilio con el que se hizo un retoque al tatuaje de sus labios—. ¡¡Jamás habría pasado esto si tú lo hubieras matado!!  
  
Vaako se hartó de esa constante riña que ella le hacía desde el día que todo ocurriera.  
  
—¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Él es un Furien, y ya sabes cómo son ellos!!  
  
—¡Eran, querido! —Ella se levantó con expresión de furia y reproche en sus enormes ojos negros, confrontándolo—. Porque te recuerdo que ninguno sobrevivió. Claro, con excepción de los débiles de esa raza sometidos al Lord. Él es sólo un vulgar criminal.  
  
—Como sea, él te reclama. Así que debo llevarte... —Vaako apretó los puños, sintiendo una enorme desazón—. Pensaré en algo qué hacer.  
  
Una simple mirada burlona de parte de la sensual mujer enfundada en un exótico vestido, hizo que se sintiera más miserable aun.  
  
—Bien, estoy lista —Vaako observó un movimiento inusual en ella, pero no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado herido en su orgullo como para fijarse en nimiedades—. Espero que él sí sepa tratar bien a una mujer inteligente.  
  
El guerrero sólo se resignó mientras la seguía, en silencio.

  
\-----------------------

  
Riddick esperaba en la enorme habitación que ahora le pertenecía.  
  
No le agradaba mucho el aspecto del lugar, lleno de estatuas antiquísimas que salían de las paredes, con grabados extraños y adornos demasiado sofisticados para su gusto. Pero no tenía ninguna objeción con la lujosa y enorme cama que había encontrado.  
  
Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que el Medio-Muerto también tenía sus excentricidades. Le reconoció un buen gusto en eso.  
  
Se sentó otra vez, después de dar varias vueltas por la espaciosa cámara, en un borde de la cama, pensando en lo siguiente que haría.  
  
Destruiría sin ningún miramiento esos planetas-prisiones que tanto odiaba. Y perseguiría sin tregua alguna a todas las hordas de caza recompensas que le habían hecho la vida imposible desde siempre.  
  
Usaría todo el poder que tenía para deshacerse de esos terribles recuerdos, de esas vivencias de horror que le habían llevado a ser el monstruo criminal y desalmado que todos decían que era. Y tal vez después de eso, ese monstruo que aun bullía en su alma se calmaría, y lo dejaría vivir tranquilo.  
  
_"Kyra"_  
  
No, no podría ya vivir tranquilo, sin ella a su lado.  
  
Dos golpes sofocados en la puerta que daba acceso a la cámara lo hicieron regresar a la realidad. Se levantó de un salto, acercándose a la puerta con cierta ansiedad. Deseaba ver si realmente la lealtad de Vaako era como todos sus subordinados le habían dicho.  
  
Sonrió levemente al ver a la mujer de su oficial frente a él, con mirada seductora y sonrisa para esa ocasión, enfundada en esa segunda piel que difícilmente podía llamársele vestido, de un color encendido que la hacía verse deseable ante cualquier hombre.  
  
Sin embargo, su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al ver detrás de ella a Vaako, parado en actitud firme, pero sin atreverse a dar un paso más a la puerta de acceso.  
  
—Comandante, tu lealtad es admirable —cerró la puerta con lentitud, mientras veía en las oscuras pupilas del guerrero una sombra de tristeza y resignación. Después, volteó con ella—. Bien, espero que esa lealtad de tu esposo la pueda encontrar en ti.  
  
—Mi Lord, yo no soy como mi esposo —la morena se acercó con andar provocativo a él, parándose en actitud retadora.  
  
Eso lo divirtió.  
  
—Bueno, digamos entonces que eres afortunada por tener a un hombre de principios contigo.  
  
—No, Mi Lord. Te equivocas otra vez. Él es afortunado porque fui yo quien lo desee. Mi pobre Vaako no tiene aspiraciones muy grandes, sólo su lealtad absurda.  
  
Riddick la escuchó sorprendido ligeramente, mientras pasaba un enorme y musculoso brazo por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.  
  
—Entonces debo imaginar que es a la víbora a quien tengo entre mis brazos.  
  
Ella sólo sonrió, besándolo provocativamente, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta el vientre liso del vestido y extraían una delgada y filosa hoja de metal, simulando un broche del mismo.

  
\-----------------------

  
Vaako volteó hacia la enorme puerta cerrada al escuchar el grito de ella, y con expresión desconcertada se acercó.  
  
No bien había llegado, cuando Riddick abrió, manchado de sangre en un brazo, sonriendo en una expresión furiosa. El guerrero se detuvo de golpe.  
  
—Me trajiste a una traidora, Vaako.  
  
El comandante intuyó lo ocurrido, y su mirada se ensombreció. Ahora sabía que ella estaba muerta...  
  
Riddick se hizo a un lado, indicándole que pasara por el cadáver de la mujer, pero no imaginó que su esposo aun estaba impactado.  
  
Lo vio arrodillarse a un lado de ella, observándola con los ojos enormemente abiertos por la sorpresa de la repentina pérdida que acababa de sufrir.  
  
—Y-yo... —su voz era un débil y asustadizo susurro—. No lo sabía... Mi Lord...  
  
Riddick volteó con él totalmente, cerrando otra vez la puerta mientras lo escuchaba. Se le acercó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama más cercana a ellos.  
  
—No, me imagino que no —su voz no denotaba enojo alguno. Por el contrario, parecía que intentaba ser indulgente con el guerrero—. Eres demasiado apegado a tu lealtad como para pensar en esto.  
  
Vaako cerró los ojos del cadáver antes de hacer una plegaria. Acto seguido, arrancó la delgadísima hoja metálica del pecho de la mujer, y se volteó hacia el Lord con ella, extendiéndosela con reverencia.  
  
—Mi Lord... si lo deseas... no puedo desmentir la traición de mi esposa... eso me hace cómplice de sus maquinaciones.  
  
El ex criminal no le respondió a eso, pero tomó la daga, observándola.  
  
—Es una joya rara.  
  
Vaako había vuelto la vista hacia el cuerpo muerto de ella, aun pensando qué hacer. Esperaba alguna orden de él antes de llevársela. O en su caso, esperaba sentir el golpe mortal que lo eximiría de esa vergüenza.  
  
Sin embargo, otra pregunta del Lord lo paralizó.  
  
—Dime, Vaako. Esa ley rara que pregonan... —Riddick se recostó ligeramente en la cama, viéndolo con detenimiento—. ¿Se extiende también cuando se trata de matrimonios?  
  
El oficial sintió que temblaba internamente.  
  
La ley otra vez.  
  
**_"Toma de lo que has matado... "_**  
  
Asintió mientras su respiración se agitaba debida al temor.  
  
—A-así es, Mi Lord. Cuando un hombre vence a otro, todo cuanto le pertenecía al vencido pasa a sus manos. incluso su esposa e hijos...  
  
Riddick se levantó de la cama, acercándosele sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sus pupilas grises brillaban en la sombra con una extraña tonalidad.  
  
—Pero yo maté a tu esposa —con algo de rudeza alcanzó una de las pequeñas trenzas ceremoniales que adornaban la parte trasera del cabello de Vaako, jalándolo un poco—. ¿Eso es válido?  
  
Vaako sólo asintió con un gesto. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza ligeramente, pensando en el tono de voz que Riddick usaba ahora. Sintió que se acercaba a él, inclinándose a su lado, acercando su boca hasta su oído para confirmárselo.  
  
—Entonces eres mío. ¿Cierto? —Se levantó al ver la ligerísima afirmación del comandante y soltó una ronca carcajada mientras se tiraba a la cama otra vez—. ¿Quién lo dijera? No quería dormir solo, y de pronto me encuentro con esto.  
  
Vaako respiró un tanto aliviado. Tal vez el Lord sólo se estaba divirtiendo con él, gastando su estrés en el asustado oficial.  
  
El comandante volteó hacia el estrenado líder, sin expresión en su rostro.  
  
—Mi Lord... debo llevar el cuerpo.  
  
—Sí, ve —Riddick no se movió de la cama al decirle eso, pero soltó otra orden antes de que Vaako levantara el cuerpo en sus brazos—. Pero debes regresar en cuanto termines. Tengo planes para ti.  
  
El joven guerrero perdió su vista en el rostro muerto, pensando en la orden que había escuchado.  
  
Nuevamente, un frío interior lo asaltó.

  
\------------------------------------------------

  
Riddick lo observó discretamente mientras llevaba a cabo un breve y solitario ritual funerario.  
  
Había cambiado su armadura. Esta era más sencilla, un poco menos aparatosa y cerrada, y dejaba ver más de su cuerpo que las otras.  
  
Vaako era alto, pero sólo un poco más que él mismo. Sin embargo, su anatomía se mostraba armoniosa, tal vez debido a la férrea disciplina militar de la secta. Sus brazos eran fuertes, largos, terminados en un par de manos finas, a pesar de que pertenecían a un hombre entrenado en el manejo de las armas y la guerra.  
  
La armadura cubría parcialmente su pecho, los músculos bien delineados que le daban un aspecto elegante, y el traje negro bajo ella se pegaba a sus formas, haciéndolas más notorias. Sus piernas largas y firmes llamaron su atención por varios minutos.  
  
Riddick se sorprendió entonces de sí mismo.  
  
Estaba admirando el cuerpo de otro hombre como si se tratara de una mujer.  
  
Pero su maliciosa sonrisa resurgió en sus labios al recordar que ese hombre le pertenecía "por la ley", y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Incluso humillarlo.  
  
Volvió a observarlo atentamente cuando Vaako cambió su posición.  
  
Su rostro quedó a su vista, ligeramente levantado en una actitud solemne mientras se completaba el recorrido del féretro para hacerlo llegar al crematorio, en una parte alta del lugar. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, enmarcados por sus extrañas cejas pobladas, mismas que le daban un aspecto siempre triste y melancólico. Su nariz perfecta precedía unos labios delgados y bien dibujados de forma natural, de tono pálido, atractivos. Su cabello corto al frente, pero bastante largo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, recogido en delgadas trenzas de procedencia guerrera, le daban un aspecto interesante.  
  
"Debo estar enloqueciendo..." pensó. Pero no borró su sonrisa.  
  
Tal vez no sería tan descabellado.  
  
Riddick se retiró de ahí cuando el féretro fue depositado en la cámara crematoria.  
  
Vaako pronto estaría en la habitación, cumpliendo su orden.

  
\----------------------------------------------------

  
Sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas recorrieron la silenciosa y oscura estancia con cautela antes de entrar totalmente.  
  
Había encontrado la puerta de la habitación abierta, y el interior no podía distinguirse desde afuera debido a la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida.  
  
Aun llevaba la armadura ceremonial. Sabía que no habría tiempo para cambiarla y que tal vez el nuevo Lord ni siquiera supiera lo que significaba. No llevaba armas. Estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a su nuevo Señor que su lealtad era completa e incondicional. Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse una vez más.  
  
Entró con paso inseguro, volteando hacia todos lados sin encontrar rastros de él. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo voltear hacia atrás. Trató de no temblar al descubrir en la ahora total oscuridad del lugar un par de pupilas gris-blanco que brillaban intensamente mientras se dirigían a él. Jamás había visto algo como eso.  
  
Una férrea mano lo sujetó por el cuello, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás, hasta topar con la cama y hacerlo perder el equilibrio.  
  
Riddick lo soltó entonces, pero en un escalofriante movimiento de extrema rapidez lo sujetó por las muñecas, subiéndole los brazos sobre su cabeza, deteniéndolos contra la cama.  
  
Vaako volteó el rostro al sentir el aliento del ex criminal cerca de su piel, y no pudo evitar un leve gemido de sorpresa al encontrarse prisionero de esa forma.  
  
—Tardaste demasiado... —la voz ronca de Riddick lo hizo estremecerse al tenerla junto a su oído, seguida por la húmeda sensación de la lengua del Lord recorriendo su piel, bajando por su maxilar hacia su cuello—. ¿De verdad la amabas?  
  
El oficial asintió ligeramente, en silencio. Temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Riddick, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier mandato de su señor.  
  
—Entonces eres un tonto. Ella sólo te estaba utilizando. —Alcanzó la comisura de los labios del muchacho, besándolo con rudeza mientras hablaba—. ¿Sabes qué habría hecho ella cuando tú subieras al trono del Lord? ¿Crees que te habría amado más?  
  
Vaako volteó con él al escucharlo. Pero sólo vio el leve resplandor de las pupilas de Riddick sobre él. Escuchó la ronca carcajada del Furien mientras sentía que éste bajaba una mano hasta su cuerpo, por un costado.  
  
—¿No tienes idea entonces? —Esta vez, Vaako sintió que su boca era aprisionada por la del Lord, y que la invasión a su persona iniciaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin querer escuchar, sin querer sentir. Pero no podía separar sus sentidos de su cuerpo. Entonces el Furien se levantó un poco sobre él, dejando su boca para hablar—. La daga no estaba destinada para mí, Vaako. Tenía tu nombre grabado en el filo.  
  
Riddick lo dejó, levantándose de encima de él, soltándolo totalmente.  
  
El comandante de los Necróferos se incorporó un poco, asombrado por esa declaración. Aun tenía el sabor de la boca de Riddick en él.  
  
—N-no puede ser. Ella dijo...  
  
—Si, imagino lo que dijo. Pero piensa en esto, amigo. Piensa, Vaako —sintió la calidez del aliento de Riddick en su pecho, bajando por su vientre mientras escuchaba lo que le decía, respirando con un leve jadeo—. Para ella sólo eras el arma perfecta, el juguete de acción que no fallaría a sus planes. Serías el perfecto esposo gobernante, y finalmente, el perfecto esposo asesinado para que ella subiera al trono a gobernar esta secta de locos.  
  
Vaako no se movió, conteniendo el aliento al escuchar esas suposiciones, sintiendo las poderosas manos de Riddick palpando su cuerpo sobre su armadura y uniforme, recorriéndolo con lentitud, como si lo estudiara. De momento, sintió que se separaba de él, levantándose, deteniendo también el extraño cosquilleo que sentía en su piel. Y eso lo desconcertó.  
  
—Para estos momentos, comandante, ya estarías muerto a manos de tu amantísima esposa. ¿Te habrías arriesgado a eso?  
  
Vaako sabía que Riddick podía verlo en la oscuridad tal como si fuera a plena luz del día. Así que sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Sin embargo, no contaba que también podía ver su expresión, y esta mostraba una profunda tristeza al pensar en ello.  
  
—¿Habría tenido otra opción, Mi Lord? —Su voz era pausada y queda.  
  
—Siempre hay varias opciones, Vaako. Levántate —al verlo obedecer ciegamente su orden, no pudo evitar un sentimiento de ternura por ese desvalido ser que tenía frente a él. Todo un hombre de armas, todo un leal guerrero, pero un perrito asustado ante la incuestionable autoridad—. Quítate la armadura. Quiero verte.  
  
Un leve titubeo lo paralizó momentáneamente. Un creciente temblor se apoderó de sus manos. Sintió que sus labios entreabiertos se secaban, y pudo darse cuenta que su respiración se había tornado rápida y errática por la incertidumbre. Bajó la vista, aun en medio de la oscuridad y obedeció con algo de torpeza en sus movimientos.  
  
Poco a poco, ante la sobrenatural mirada de Riddick fue desprendiéndose de cada parte de la armadura hasta quedar sólo con la ropa que llevaba debajo. Al terminar, permaneció inmóvil, con la vista baja.  
  
Riddick se le acercó despacio, tratando de controlar su respiración agitada y su deseo despierto ante la sumisión incondicional de ese hombre.  
  
"De verdad, estoy enloqueciendo", pensó al notar que realmente quería poseerlo, sentir placer por medio de él y curiosamente, protegerlo...  
  
Lo atrajo hacia sí, pasando sus brazos musculosos por la cintura, buscando una vez más su boca, esta vez en un delicado movimiento, mientras acariciaba la espalda del joven comandante. Al sentirlo temblar violentamente, deshizo el beso y buscó su oído.  
  
—Tranquilo, no temas —depositó pequeñas caricias con sus labios en su cuello mientras sus manos buscaban por dónde alcanzar la piel de su oficial—. Esta es otra opción. Yo no te mataré. No tengo por qué hacerlo.  
  
Lo desnudó con cierta rapidez, haciéndolo agonizar por todas las sensaciones físicas y emocionales que experimentaba. Porque la ‘Purificación’ los preparaba para controlar el dolor, para ser hombres de guerra, pero los dejaba cruelmente indefensos ante las sensaciones de placer.  
  
Riddick lo mantuvo de pié, desnudo frente a él. Ávidamente recorrió su piel con su lengua, saboreándola con un prohibido deleite. Decidió entonces que era tiempo.   
  
Lo empujó a la cama, mientras él mismo se desnudaba. Lo hizo recostarse boca arriba, y volvió a recorrerlo con su boca, esta vez, llegando a su virilidad expuesta. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el matrimonio de Vaako no era más que una farsa construida por una ambiciosa mujer, cimentado en el chantaje sexual cada vez que ella deseaba obtener algo.  
  
Con un leve roce en su entrepierna, el comandante de la secta tuvo una reacción extraordinaria. Su cuerpo se arqueó ligeramente mientras su boca permanecía en una expresión extraña, como si un grito profundo y silencioso saliera de su garganta, desvaneciéndose en sus labios. Jadeaba ahora furiosamente, mientras sus puños crispados se aferraban a la cama.  
  
—Vaako —Riddick se levantó un poco sobre él, observándolo con atención—, ¿hacías el amor con ella?

El muchacho se relajó un poco, y negó con un gesto, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por lo ocurrido.  
  
—...n-no... e-era... una unión ritual, sagrada... Ella me indicaba...  
  
—Ah, ya veo —regresó con él y esta vez, sujetando la cadera del muchacho, abrió la boca y de un movimiento lo engulló.  
  
Vaako casi se colapsó.  
  
La calidez de Riddick lo enloquecía, y los juegos que estaba en esos momentos practicando con su lengua en él le estaban privando de la conciencia.  
  
Riddick lo escuchó gemir, primero levemente, y después con mayor intensidad, mientras movía su cadera en un ligero vaivén. Sintió que el muchacho comenzaba a desinhibirse cuando una de sus manos delicadas acarició su cabeza rapada en tímidos movimientos, mientras sus piernas se abrían aun más. Riddick entonces subió también una mano hacia su rostro, y buscando su boca, lo hizo humedecer sus dedos con saliva.  
  
Sin soltarlo, bajó sus dedos mojados hasta la entrepierna del muchacho y con cuidado trazó la línea que lo llevaba a su intimidad. Sin más, sólo de golpe, introdujo dos dedos en él, sujetándolo con su peso y con la otra mano.  
  
Vaako soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se crispara totalmente.  
  
Había dolido, pero acostumbrado como estaba a distraer sus sentidos del dolor, eso había sido mínimo. Lo que sí lo había tomado por sorpresa fue la intensa sensación del asalto a su cuerpo, sumado al descubrimiento de las sensaciones despertadas en él ante el contacto de su ahora amante; tanto que no pudo evadirse.  
  
Riddick dejó su hombría un momento, subiendo a su boca para distraerlo, y al mismo tiempo, prepararlo.  
  
—Relájate. Esto duele, pero lo vas a disfrutar —lo besó profundamente al decírselo, mientras hundía aun más sus dedos en él. Vaako forcejeó, tratando de soltarse del Furien, sin resultado. Se sentía invadido, violado y sometido, todo en una vorágine de sensaciones nuevas, creándole la ambigüedad de la culpa.  
  
—N-no... Mi Lord... yo...  
  
—Shhhh. Sé lo que te digo. No pelees contra mí.  
  
Varios minutos de besos prolongados y caricias en su vientre y miembro mientras se acostumbraba a la intrusión sirvieron bastante. Finalmente, Riddick decidió que estaba listo.  
  
—Bien, leal comandante —mientras se levantaba para acomodarse entre sus piernas, le recordó una vez más el porqué estaba ahí—. Es tiempo de hacer cumplir tu ley.  
  
Vaako apretó los puños y los dientes cuando Riddick levantó sus piernas hacia sus hombros, jalándolo con algo de rudeza. Sintió que su intimidad nuevamente era invadida aún sin que Riddick lo penetrara, sólo acomodándolo. Volteó el rostro hacia un lado, jadeando, preparándose mentalmente para el dolor del que le hablara el ex criminal.  
  
No pasó mucho cuando sintió nuevamente las enormes y fuertes manos de Riddick alrededor de su cintura, elevando su cadera, acomodándolo sobre sus muslos, buscando el mejor acceso. No se atrevió a moverse cuando lo sintió introduciéndose lenta y dolorosamente en él. Esta vez, ahogó el grito de dolor cuando de un golpe, su señor lo poseyó por completo.  
  
El ex criminal se inclinó un poco hacia él mientras bajaba sus piernas a los costados, sujetándolo con fuerza.  
  
—Vaako, ya eres totalmente mío...  
  
Durante varios minutos que le parecieron eternos, Riddick se movió con lentitud, acoplándolo a sus dimensiones, permitiéndole ajustarse. Y después, inició el juego real.  
  
Empezó a embestirlo con cierta violencia, al mismo tiempo que le daba parte al muchacho de ese placer intenso que sentía, compartiéndolo generosamente.  
  
Sin saber en qué momento preciso ocurrió, Vaako tuvo un extraordinario clímax, aunque silencioso. Riddick le siguió, sin mostrar algún recato en eso, gimiendo con ronco deleite al inundar a su nuevo amante de su esencia....

  
\------------------------------------------

  
Vaako despertó con cierta lentitud, sintiendo en su cuerpo los estragos de la apasionada noche que acababa de pasar. Aun estaba en la habitación del Lord; todavía no amanecía en ese planeta sencillo.... y él permanecía sujeto a Riddick por un enorme brazo enredado en su cintura.  
  
Sonrió levemente, pensando que ahora más que nunca, su lealtad jamás sería cuestionada; no sería así, porque había sellado esa lealtad con la entrega total a su señor.  
  
Acarició la mano de Riddick que descansaba en su pecho, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando en todo el tiempo perdido al lado de su "esposa".  
  
Ahora sabía que existía algo más que sólo los rituales a los que los Necróferos se habían habituado.  
  
Ahora, gracias a ese extraño ser que había ganado por derecho el trono de la Basílica, sabía que la lealtad tenía varios rostros.  
  
Se acurrucó nuevamente en el abrazo, y permitió que el sueño lo envolviera otra vez.  
  
No alcanzó a ver cuando un par de pupilas gris-blanco brillaron en la oscuridad, fijas en él. Sólo por algunos segundos.  
  
Riddick estrechó ese cuerpo que le pertenecía y sonrió, pensando en que ahora, a la cabeza de ese enorme ejército sería terriblemente invencible.  
  
El universo tendría Riddick para rato.


End file.
